All For One And One For All
by Jelp
Summary: Sakura’s faced with a dilemma when Sasuke confesses he likes her after she asks Naruto out. Then again, Sasuke has a really good idea that might be a win-win situation all around. SasukeNarutoSakura Threesome.


This fic is dedicated to Cresentrose. She won a challenge for me to write a fic – months ago! – and I've just _finally_ finished writing this. (Naruto was being stubborn. He didn't want to share.) I apologize for the long wait. Anyway, Cresentrose, I really hope you enjoy this. (She requested a Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto fic as a result of figuring out my other penname on FanFiction dot Net.)

(I don't own Naruto or the slogan I used for the title of this fic.)

* * *

**All For One And One For All**

It was ironic that after so many years that Sakura had spent of her life chasing after Sasuke, that when she decided to finally give up on him he finally decided to tell her that he liked her.

Four long years had passed since Sasuke had returned from his wayward ninja adventure to Sound. Four years that she had spent once again pining after him, asking him to go out with her, with no encouragements, no signs that he might have liked her as more than a teammate, only refusals when she had asked to go out with him.

It wasn't even that Sakura had even truly "given up" on him. Her heart had merely changed overtime. Over the years she had slowly began to fall in love with Naruto, and one day, it just felt right that she should start considering him as more than just a friend. She felt a constant pull to Naruto, a pull that increased in intensity as the years went on. Perhaps irony went in a full circle. Naruto hadn't given up on her, but he hadn't really pursued her either. She didn't understand it. It was obvious that he still liked her, but at Sasuke's return, it was as though he had stepped aside to wait for the right time for the two of them to get together. It was as though Naruto would have been happy if she and Sasuke had ended up together as long as he had both of them as friends.

Sakura had finally decided that she liked the more mature Naruto, the man that gave her space, the man that wanted her to be happy, and the man that was – well, quite a _man_. No one could deny that he had filled out nicely since his younger days. Sakura would be the first to admit that having a pretty face would always attract her attention, but she was no longer the shallow girl that she had been when she decided that she first liked Sasuke just because of his looks (which she had since grown out of, liking him because of his strength.)

The point was that she had matured – and so had her boys. Yes, she considered them both _hers_. Neither of them had been closer to any other girl than herself. Sakura knew for a fact that Sasuke felt more for her than any other female simply by default due to her proximity. She knew that he had come to care about her and worry about her. Yet she had thought that his affections stopped there. When she realized that he wouldn't pursue her romantically, she realized that she was okay with that, especially since she had started falling for Naruto. Upon this revelation, she decided to make sure that Naruto knew that she was falling for him. He had waited for her after all!

One evening after she had finished working at the hospital, she found Naruto at Ichiraku ramen and asked him out. He had been startled to say the least, but he had accepted. He had looked extremely disappointed when he told her that he had to go see Tsunade in ten minutes and couldn't have their date then, but he was excited and pleased nonetheless.

The same night she had asked Naruto on a date was the same night that Sasuke had come to find her and told her that he liked her.

That had been quite the shock.

Sasuke's confession was definitely not romantic. It was not what she had always desired his confession should be when she had still dreamed about the different ways that Sasuke would secretly confess his dying love for her. His voice had been calm without burning desire or excitement, and he hadn't had lovey-dovey eyes for her either.

She had been walking home from just seeing Naruto when he seemed to appear out of nowhere to make his confession.

"Can we talk?" he asked quietly, his dark hair falling into his eyes, something that he seemed not to take notice of, but something that had always made her want to reach out and caress his hair behind his ear so that she could better see his eyes.

"Of course," Sakura said, miffed at his sudden appearance, and then sudden desire to talk. Still, despite his request to talk, they walked in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"I like you Sakura," he said calmly. His voice held no other hint of emotion than normal. He might as well have been reciting a quote from the ninja handbook.

"W-what?" Sakura stuttered out.

"I like you Sakura," he repeated. His hands were in his pockets, and he only glanced at her once before turning his eyes to the sky. "You have become a good friend, and a strong teammate since I have known you. No matter what has happened, you have always been there for me." He turned at looked at her again. "It would be hard to imagine my life without you in it," he murmured. Sakura could do nothing but stare incredulously at Sasuke. Sasuke leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on her mouth, before turning and leaving her. He walked away at his normal leisurely pace when he had nothing urgent to attend to. He looked back once and said over his shoulder "Ja matta," before walking away.

Sakura stood frozen on the spot, her hand coming up to touch her lips.

It had not been an undying confession of love. He had not said he would do anything and everything she wanted to keep her happy. He had been himself, which made it all the more real for Sakura. If he had acted any differently she would have thought he was an illusion. Even the smirk he had worn at her inability to respond to his comment had been pure and utter _Sasuke_.

Yet her heart was in turmoil. She had just asked Naruto out, and Sasuke had just kissed her. She snapped out of her daze and ran after Sasuke.

"You can't just kiss me and tell me that you like me and then just leave. I mean, I can't – I'm going on a date with Naruto tomorrow night!" Sakura said, feeling as frustrated with Uchiha Sasuke as she used to feel with Naruto when she was twelve, except in reverse. When she was younger, she had felt that Naruto was getting in the way with her chances to be with Sasuke, now she felt it was Sasuke who was ruining her chances with Naruto.

Sasuke gave her a searching look.

"I'm quite aware that you asked Naruto out. It took you longer than I thought it would," Sasuke said. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"You mean you only want to go out with me because I'm more desirable now that I'm taken?" Sakura asked furiously. Sasuke gave her a deeper searching look.

"Hn. I thought you had noticed. Even Kakashi said something. I thought with your intelligence, that you would have figured it out," Sasuke said.

"Figure what out?" Sakura asked defensively at the backhanded comment.

"That you are not the only one on the team to like Naruto as well," Sasuke commented. Whatever Sakura had expected Sasuke to say, it hadn't been that.

"You like Naruto?" Sakura asked, slightly stunned. Sasuke nodded, and Sakura's intelligence finally seemed to click everything together. Of course Sasuke liked Naruto! He was his most important person. Naruto was the one that had made Sasuke come back. Sasuke depended and trusted Naruto like he did no one else. On more than one occurrence Sakura had suspected Sasuke of being gay – though he was obviously bi – due to his seemingly apathetic attitude on the subject of girls. "But where do I fit into all of this?" Sakura asked, slightly crestfallen.

"I told you. You are an important person to me. Naruto is as well. Why should I have to choose between the two of you? If I had picked Naruto over you, you would have been crushed because I was taken. You yourself have been getting more and more attached to Naruto for years now, whether you yourself knew it or not. If I had picked you over Naruto, Naruto would have stopped his pursuit of you in order to put our happiness above our own, but he still would have felt like he had been abandoned. I couldn't do that to him. You had to see for yourself how much that you liked him before I could say that I liked you. Why should I choose between you two if I can just have both of you? Same goes for you. Why choose Naruto over me, or me over Naruto when you could have us both?" Sakura had to suppress the pleasurable shudder that wracked through her body at the thought of what having both Naruto and Sasuke could lead to.

"What about Naruto? Does he know how you feel?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Doubtful. But he obviously likes, perhaps loves you. And the passion of our relationship that he and I share, and the way that he cares about me will surely lead into a deeper passion if he has someone to push him in the right direction," Sasuke said, smirking slightly. Sakura raised her eyebrow slightly.

"Me?" she asked. Sasuke walked back so that he was close to her ear, as though telling her a secret.

"Or myself. Either or. You see what you can do; I'll see what I can do. Good night Sakura," he murmured lowly and softly as he walked away again.

This time Sakura stood rooted to the spot, not due to her surprise, but due to the delicious sexual images that ran through her mind. She had to smack herself. This type of relationship was not about hers or anyone else's sexual desires.

Who was she kidding? Of course it was! But that wouldn't mean that she would let just her lust over cloud her. Warm feelings filled her at the thought (as Sasuke had put it) of not having to choose. She could have both of them, and they could both have her.

Sakura walked home with plans forming in her intelligent mind on how to make both of her teammates truly hers.

* * *

"Yes."

"There?"

"Right there."

"How does that feel?"

"_Amazing_."

"Like this?"

"Perfect. Keep moving. Keep jerking."

Sakura woke up the next morning with her pajamas sticking to her body. She moaned as she realized that she had awakened from a dream about Sasuke and Naruto doing naughty things to each other and had woken up right at the good part. Taking a deep breath, she calmed her body, trying to quell her raging hormones.

She threw her blanket off of herself, got up, and stripped out of her pajamas. Sakura wrapper her arms around her body, wondering how it would feel to have the two boys – no, they were men now – wrapping themselves around her.

A pleasant shudder ran up and down her body.

Sakura quickly showered and bounded around her new apartment as she got ready for work. She had moved out of her parents' home about two months ago, and while ninjas tended to grow up mentally more quickly due to their line of work, she still missed having others with her. She wondered if she could convince Sasuke and Naruto to move in with her, or if she could move in with them.

Sighing, Sakura shook her head at herself. She had just asked Naruto out and Sasuke had finally shown interest in her only the night before, and here she was getting ahead of herself already thinking about them all moving in together. Shaking her head again, Sakura walked out the door and headed to the hospital for work.

Throughout the entire day, she couldn't stop thinking about the idea of Sasuke, Naruto, and her all together as one threesome. Sakura almost giggled at the term "one threesome." The more she thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense to her. They all worked well together when they still went out on the occasional mission, they had all been there for each other since they were young, and they knew each other very well.

When she finally went on her date with Naruto that night, she felt excited and flustered with the prospect of talking to Naruto. It somehow felt so right to want to be with both Naruto and Sasuke and not have any of them to pick one over the other. She just hoped Naruto would see that too.

"Hello Naruto!" Sakura said her face flushed upon seeing Naruto.

"Hi Sakura-chan," Naruto said affectionately with just a hint of red sneaking into his cheeks. Sakura found it odd that Naruto would blush just by seeing her, but pushed the thought from her mind, along with the memory of the dream she has awoken to that morning lest it made her blush red as well.

"So, I was thinking for our date that we should go to Ichiraku ramen," Sakura said, smiling widely, knowing it was Naruto's favorite place to eat.

"I-I was thinking we should go somewhere else to eat," Naruto said, his face flushing redder. Sakura's eyes widened in shock. She knew something had to be wrong if Naruto turned down a chance to eat at Ichiraku ramen when it had been her suggestion no less!

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly, noticing that it wasn't just Naruto's face that gave away an uncharacteristic sense of nervousness in Naruto as he wrung his hands and looked around as though wanting to get out of site as fast as possible.

"Yeah, just wanted something different," Naruto said, smiling at her. Still, Sakura frowned as she saw how fake Naruto's smile was, and saw the way his eyes darted around as though ready to bolt at the first sign of – well, she wasn't sure _what_ – but clearly _something_ was putting Naruto on edge.

"Naruto," Sakura said gently, putting her hand lightly on Naruto's arm. Sakura frowned when he didn't pay attention to her right away. Naruto was still looking around, clearly not paying attention to her at all. "Naruto," she hissed sharply.

"Huh? What?" Naruto whipped his head around to look at Sakura, realizing that he must not have heard her the first time. "Sorry!" Naruto said sheepishly.

"What's gotten into you?" Sakura asked worriedly, looking at him concerned. "Don't you want to be on a date with me?" Sakura asked, knowing that Naruto would make sure to tell her what was going on so that he didn't offend her.

"O-of course I want to be on a date with you!" Naruto said enthusiastically. But then his eyes darted around and he looked almost fearful. "It's just that...well..."

Naruto didn't continue speaking as he looked around him again, and Sakura wondered what on earth could have gotten him so spooked. She looked around them both too, almost fearing what could have gotten Naruto to be so fearful that he would give up getting ramen.

Sakura stopped in the middle of the street and took Naruto by his shoulders making him look her in the eye. He looked at her sheepishly, obviously aware that he was acting strangely.

"What's wrong?" Sakura said, extremely worried. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, laughing a little.

"Promise not to laugh?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded. "It's really ridiculous, but, Sasuke said that he wanted to tie me up and uh...make me a man...haha...and he threatened to kidnap me with your help tonight to torture me into submission."

Sakura could merely gape at Naruto, and Naruto continued talking in a rush, clearly realizing that what he said sounded off.

"I know it sounds stupid, but you didn't see the maniacal look on his face, and you didn't see the type of devices he was carrying around which I don't think should be legal to sell in a porn shop. He was in a _porn shop_ Sakura!" Naruto said, half hysterically.

Sakura remembered back to what Sasuke said, wondering if Sasuke was out of his mind.

"He obviously likes, perhaps loves you. And the passion that he and I share, and the way that he cares about me will surely lead into more if he has someone to push him in the right direction...You see what you can do; I'll see what I can do."

Somehow she felt that Sasuke had gone about pushing Naruto a bit too hard.

"Are you afraid of Sasuke, Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto opened his mouth, and closed it again, looking at her defiantly.

"Of course I'm not afraid of Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Then what are you worried about?" Sakura asked politely. Naruto looked at her thoughtfully, and Sakura's comments had the desired affect.

"I'm not worried! That's it! I shouldn't be worried at all because I'm stronger than Sasuke is," Naruto said firmly, and he stopped looking around nervously for Sasuke. Sakura smiled to herself.

When she was younger, Sakura would have thought Naruto an idiot to change his mind so quickly, and to look so defiant as though he were a toddler not getting his way, but these moments were rare any more. It was nice to see hints of the Naruto she recalled from her childhood to shine through the strong man that he had become.

Naruto smiled at her widely before saying something about how he really was in the mood for barbeque.

"That sounds good," Sakura said, nodding her head. Naruto and Sakura chatted idly as they walked. Sakura took her time watching Naruto, musing about how happy he seemed when he was around his friends. There were subtle differences to her now, subtle things she would never have noticed about how he acted around her now than before when they were still in the academy. His smile seemed more relaxed, more genuine. His eyes seemed to sparkle with contentment rather than delight and incredulity that someone was actually paying attention to him. Being around Naruto made Sakura feel like a better person, just for the fact that he considered her a friend, and now she felt extremely special since Naruto had his attentions on her.

Of course, the idea of both Sasuke and Naruto going after her made her mouth drool, and Sakura was very grateful that she could blame it on the food.

Sakura found it nice how sweet Naruto was throughout dinner. Naruto seemed reluctant to want to end the date, and Sakura agreed. Smiling at him, she asked,

"Do you want to come back to my apartment?" Sakura hoped Sasuke was listening in on their date and would take the hint.

"Y-your apartment?" Naruto asked, looking a little taken aback at her bold statement. "Sure!" Naruto said enthusiastically. Sakura's heart gave a little flutter. Naruto's explanation of Sasuke's comment to tie Naruto up and make him a man sounded like a good idea to Sakura. They had known each other for years. They had been teammates for over eight years. What was the point of waiting? They were all twenty – legal age to drink – so why shouldn't she want an adult relationship with Naruto – and Sasuke too?

It was clear from Sasuke's earlier statement that he was in agreement. All they needed now was to get Naruto to agree.

In what felt like a blur to Sakura, Sakura and Naruto stood in front of her apartment. She had to take a deep breath to calm her excitement, almost dropping her keys in her enthusiasm.

"Sakura, Naruto," Sasuke said just as Sakura opened the door to her apartment. Sakura smiled widely, only the door being able to see the gleeful glint in her eyes as her inner self immaturely screamed THREESOME. She had had a feeling Sasuke would be watching them and had hoped he would follow.

"Sa-Sasuke?!" Naruto shouted out. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured I could join the two of you," Sasuke said seductively, the double meaning clear in his words. Sakura's eyes flickered to Sasuke, and back to Naruto who seemed frozen. Though he had a bad habit of usually being slow on the uptake, it was clear he understood what Sasuke was saying too.

"Uh...we-we..." Naruto stuttered. "You weren't joking earlier, were you?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head. Naruto looked over at Sakura, back at Sasuke, at Sakura's open door, and then down the hallway of the apartment complex, as though debating on whether or not he should run for it.

"You look scared. Afraid I'd be able to pleasure Sakura better than you?" Sasuke asked huskily, and Sakura reeled as Sasuke was suddenly behind her, his mouth on her neck, his hands roaming down her sides. She saw out of the corner of her eye the way that Sasuke's eyes were focused solely on her body, and she shivered, feeling the intensity of being Sasuke's focus. This intensity, the intensity that she had seen Sasuke had during his training, was something that Sakura had dreamed of feeling. Sakura watched Naruto, bemused, as he seemed shocked – and turned on – by Sasuke's movement.

"Bastard!" Naruto snarled, and the next thing Sakura knew, Naruto had smacked off one of Sasuke's roaming hands and replaced it with his own. His other hand came up to play gently with the hair at the nape of her neck, his warm lips pressing gently but firmly against her own. Naruto pressed his body against hers, and Sakura felt her cheeks burn ever so slightly as she realized that she could feel how turned on Naruto was.

As Sakura's brain kicked in that she should be reacting, she wrapped one arm around Naruto while putting the other one behind her, feeling bold and beyond curious as she felt Sasuke's stomach, his thigh, and then the nice bulge in his pants letting her know that Sasuke was just as turned on as Naruto was. Sasuke moaned into her neck and pressed himself forward into her hand.

"Inside," Sakura managed to gasp out, realizing that they couldn't continue this in public.

It took a few minutes to get to her bedroom – the few minutes where shoes had come off, kisses had been exchanged, positions swapped, and Sakura's libido screaming at her to hurry things up. Watching Sasuke forcefully press his mouth to Naruto's had made her feel nice and slick in her panties, and she knew she was more than willing and ready to go.

They stood staring at each other, each panting in desire.

"I want to be in Sakura first," Naruto stated. Under different circumstances, Sakura would have hit Naruto over the head at the way that came out of his mouth, but since she was in such a lust-filled state, it only further fueled her desire.

"Fine. I get your ass then," Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes nearly bugged out.

"Wh-what?!" Naruto said.

"Yes," Sakura moaned.

"Good," Sasuke said.

"Wait! I-"

"Naruto," Sakura said, her voice dangerous. Naruto gulped and nodded.

Positions figured out, Sakura didn't waste any time in beginning to strip. It wasn't until she pulled her wet panties off that she realized that neither man had moved. Feeling slightly self-conscious, she suddenly crossed her legs and put her arms in front of her breasts.

"Don't cover up," Naruto said quietly. Even so, Sakura couldn't help the blush that seemed to spread over her body as she realized she had been able to stop them both in their tracks. Sakura lied back on her bed, watching as Sasuke and Naruto began to undress. Sakura couldn't help smirking when Naruto stood staring transfixed at Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to find amusement in the attention, and he stalked forward and pressed his naked body against Naruto. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's body, and Naruto responded in a semi-surprised daze, as though he were just realizing this was something he had wanted as he kissed Sasuke.

Sakura enjoyed watching as Sasuke and Naruto stood, grasping and grinding against each other. It was like her dream, and she couldn't help moan at what she saw. Her moan drew attention to herself, and Naruto broke apart from Sasuke and turned to look at Sakura. Sakura was taken aback by the lustful and erotic look on Naruto's face, feeling as though she would soon be devoured by a wild man. Excitement ran through her at that thought. Naruto moved overtop of where Sakura laid on the bed. Sakura couldn't help her eyes as they darted down to watch as Naruto's cock bounced slightly as he moved. She tentatively reached her hand out, feeling slightly foolish as she wrapped her hand around his cock and began to stroke him.

"Aaah!" Naruto grunted in pleasure, thrusting into her hand before his mouth was suddenly latched onto hers, his hands roping around her, pulling her off the bed. He turned her around, placing his mouth on her neck, wrapping his hands around to her front. He slowly ground himself against her back.

"Naruto," Sakura moaned as Naruto's mouth sucked at the back of her neck, his hands gripping and kneading at her naked breasts. She let out another moan, wondering fleetingly if Naruto was so good at this because he had massaged a woman's breasts before, or if he was more aware of what a woman wanted due to his sexy no jutsu. The thought lingered in her mind until Naruto's body was suddenly pressed more firmly against hers. Naruto gasped, his mouth leaving her neck as she heard another sucking noise. She could only assume Sasuke had started sucking on Naruto's neck as she felt Sasuke's hands slide from her hips towards her inner thighs, until his fingers ran down the middle of her darker pink hair that protected her womanhood. Sakura gasped and moaned as Naruto continued to caress her breasts while Sasuke's fingers parted her hair, his fingers finding her clit and pressing firmly against it, not moving it, just applying sweet, sweet pressure to her body.

Naruto grunted as he began to rub his erection between the crevice of her butt cheeks. Sakura squeezed them together for good measure, smirking as she heard Naruto gasp in surprise, followed not long after by a surprised gasp from Sasuke.

Sakura wanted to turn around to see what Sasuke was doing to Naruto, but she feared that Sasuke would stop touching her clit and Naruto would stop teasing her breasts with his warm hands. Even so, the idea of what was happening behind her, the moans and gasps coming from both of them made her grow hornier as her pussy began to get wet from everything happening to her body. She could feel the slickness of her juices begin to flow out of her. The feelings were so wonderful that she couldn't decide if she wanted to push back against Naruto's muscled body into his warm hands and talented mouth, or press herself forward into Sasuke's wicked fingers. Another fleeting thought of how Sasuke knew what he was doing, feeling jealous wondering if he had done this before or if he just knew how to respond to her body due to his sharingan ran through her head before all thought escaped her. She moaned as Sasuke's fingers began to slide along the slick juices coating the folds of her vagina before one finger, slick from her own wetness, slid inside of her.

"Bastard. I wanted to do that," Naruto growled as his hand shot down towards her vagina. The hand Sasuke did not have occupied with pleasuring her darted out and grasped Naruto's wrist.

"Dobe. Go slow or you'll hurt her," Sasuke warned before releasing Naruto's wrist.

"Che. I'm not stupid. I know how to do this," Naruto growled again as his finger slowly began to enter her, joining with Sasuke's finger as her teammates stretched her.

It was a strange feeling, having them inside her, but a part of her felt her instincts kicking in, feeling as though she wanted more, needed more. Their fingers didn't hurt her as they moved in and out of her: Naruto probing fast, Sasuke a little slower.

"I don't want to wait any more," Naruto said impatiently as he rubbed against her backside harder, pulling his finger out of her. Sakura winced at the slight pain that the angle Naruto had pulled out of her caused, but the pain vanished almost immediately. Sasuke pulled his finger out a little more gently.

"Hn," Sasuke murmured. "Bed?" As Naruto pulled away from her, Sakura all but ran to the bed, and laid down on her back.

"Move forward," Naruto commanded as he grasped both of her outer thighs and pulled her closer towards the end of the bed. The look on Naruto's face made Sakura shiver. She had never seen, nor had ever imagined, that Naruto could look like he was as he looked down at her. Gone was any of his usual goofiness. His eyes were not narrowed in slits when he was annoyed, or opened in wide surprise or innocence. No, his eyes were half closed in lust, his face more relaxed and more handsome that she had ever seen before. His voice, when he had spoken, was husky and deep, and Sakura finally realized what people meant by a bedroom look or a bedroom voice. This was like nothing she had expected from Naruto before.

And Sasuke...

Sasuke looked dangerous as he looked at both Naruto and her. His eyes were blazed with passion and lust, and Sakura gasped at how different he looked, how much better he looked – a feat she hadn't thought possible – when he was showing emotions, letting go of his stoic side to allow himself to enjoy the pleasures of passion.

Sakura gave the two men an alluring look, not willing to let either of them out do her.

"What's taking so long?" She asked seductively. Naruto grasped Sakura's legs tighter, his hands massaging her outer thighs as he pulled her close to him, his cock pressed against her entrance. Naruto closed his eyes in apparent ecstasy as he pushed into her. His grasp on her thighs tightened as his hands shook.

"Kami-sama! Feels like – nnngh – I'm being engulfed by warm, wet, folds," Naruto explained, panting as he buried his length inside of Sakura. Sakura bit her lip the entire time, waiting for the pain her medical brain knew would come as a result of her hymen break. Naruto noticed her look, and said, "Tell me to stop if you need me to." Sakura nodded, but she didn't let out a sound as she felt it break like a sharp pinch. Sakura tried not to bite her lip as Naruto began to pull out of her already, pushing slowly back in. Naruto was clearly watching her face for reactions, but she was gratefully he wasn't asking if she were okay. That would have been insulting. He moved smoothly in her due to how wet and stretched she was, but it still stung.

"Asshole! Hold still!" Sasuke hissed, and Sakura watched as Sasuke gave a sharp slap to Naruto's ass stilling Naruto's movements. Sakura almost yelled at Sasuke, wondering if he didn't think she was okay. She didn't want Naruto to stop, and clearly Naruto didn't either. Naruto growled and turned around to glare at Sasuke. Sakura moved a bit underneath Naruto, watching as Sasuke and Naruto locked eyes, glowering at each other.

"What do you-" Naruto began, but his eyes widened. Sakura smirked as she watched and felt Naruto's body stiffen. Sasuke's eyes never left Naruto's, but Sakura could see where Sasuke's hand had reached down towards Naruto's ass and could tell by the way that Sasuke's arm was moving that he had begun to finger Naruto's asshole.

"I said 'asshole,'" Sasuke said seductively as his finger began to move in and out of Naruto. Sakura took the opportunity to spread her legs wider as Sasuke began to finger and stroke Naruto. Sakura moaned at the idea of Sasuke fingering Naruto, knowing that he was using her juices to coat Naruto's insides. Even so, she wanted the attention back on her so she pressed herself forward, pulling Naruto deeper inside of her. Naruto's head whipped around back to look at her as she smiled at Naruto and Sasuke mischievously. Sasuke smirked back. He pulled his fingers out of Naruto and gripped his hands onto Naruto's hips.

Sakura gasped as Naruto suddenly pressed himself all the way into her, his face contorted in pleasure and pain as she saw Sasuke had thrust all the way into Naruto. Sakura moaned slightly, moving her hips down so that Naruto felt more comfortable inside her. It burned as Naruto pulled out of her and slowly moved back in, but the burning was a dull ache compared with the pleasure her body felt as he began to move. Her eyes were on both of her boys, watching them both look so erotic in their pleasure.

Oh...yaoi was hot, especially with the two of them – on top of her no less!

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

"Naruto."

They gasped each other's names over and over again, their bodies moving together, floored in their lust, united in their pleasure. Sakura began to pant heavier, wondering if she had even felt the pain from before. She felt wild, loose as she thrust her hips harder against Naruto, wanting more.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura!"

Their pleasured cries mingled as they orgasmed, Sasuke first, Sakura following him, Naruto not far behind. Sasuke and Naruto half collapsed on top of Sakura, both quickly moving off of her as their bodies began to cool. Panting, they all lay still for a moment, basking in the pleasure of the afterglow of sex.

Naruto was the first to speak.

"Again?"

* * *

Sakura woke up feeling rather sore. Her neck was twisted funny, and her left arm felt slightly numb. Her eyes opened wide when she realized her arm felt numb because another body was lying on her arm, and her neck was sore because there was another body pressed firmly against her back. She would look into getting a larger bed – or perhaps see if they could do this at one of the guys' places.

Despite being sore, Sakura didn't dare move. Last night had been...incredible. The three had tried several different positions last night, each person getting a chance in the middle – at least once. Sasuke had brought toys with him, just as Naruto had explained, but they hadn't gotten a chance to many of them. Sakura was itching to try out the one that let her top them. Sakura's body felt sated in a way it never had before – and she looked forward to getting a chance to try out new positions with her boys. _Hers_, just as she was _theirs_.

Sasuke was right. Not having to chose was so much better.

Life was good.

**Owari (End)**

* * *

I feel better now. I've been short-changing Sakura a lot lately. I really do like her too. Hopefully this will appease those of you who wanted to see some Sasuke/Naruto/Sakura action in "Mine." Please let me know what you thought! This was my first job at a threesome, so I'm a little worried about how I did. Hope you enjoyed this! - Jelp


End file.
